


Ryding into the future

by Lucifer_Jameason



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, No Horcruxes, Trans Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_Jameason/pseuds/Lucifer_Jameason
Summary: Ryder is a normal kid, going to a normal school; at least that’s what most people in his neighbour hood think. In truth Ryder isn’t so normal and doesn’t go to a normal school. He’s a wizard and goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  But that isn’t the only thing that makes Ryder abnormal, you see he has a secret, or he did. Ryder wasn’t always called Ryder, he use to be called Amy and he use to be a girl.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, so this is my first fanfic. I hope you like it, always looking for feedback.
> 
> I'm dyslexic so if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes tell me and ill try and fix them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I decided to put the first two chapters together and make it one longer chapter.

Ryder is a normal kid, going to a normal school; at least that’s what most people in his neighbour hood think. In truth Ryder isn’t so normal and doesn’t go to a normal school. He’s a wizard and goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But that isn’t the only thing that makes Ryder abnormal, you see he has a secret, or he did. Ryder wasn’t always called Ryder, he use to be called Amy and he use to be a girl. 

“Get out you good for nothing freak!” Those where the last words that Ryder hear from his Father as he was crudely tossed to the curb, his things following shortly after. Slowly getting up and grabbing his things Ryder trudges towards the bus stop. Bruised and battered body making it hard to move very fast, it takes Ryder a good 20 minutes to get to the nearest stop. It was roughly 5 minutes till the next bus. Luck was on Ryders side at least once today as the bus turned up a few minuets early (Can’t you just tell its not a stagecoach bus). Hauling his trunk onto the bus with him, Ryder asks for a single to Charing Cross Road, handing over the last of his muggle money he pays, grabs his ticket and finds a seat near the front of the double decker bus, resigned to a long and painful ride. 

Three Quarters of an hour pass and Ryder is finally able to get off the bus, ignoring the muttered complaints of the other passengers for taking so long. Walking a little down the street, he comes across a sign that is so covered in dirt it is unreadable, hanging from an equally as dirty pole above the door to a run down pub. Smiling to himself Ryder takes a quick look around making sure that no one is looking, before pushing open the door and limping inside. From the outside you would think this pub would be nothing but a smelly, run down establishment with good for nothing drunks milling about inside, damp and dark, with not a friendly person insight. In some respects you’d be right, the pub is slightly smelly, and a little run down but it is bustling with life. Friends chatting to each other over a shared meal. The fire flaring, people stepping in and out of the emerald green flames. Tom the inn keeper telling jokes and greeting the customers. This is no ordinary pub, this is the Leaky Cauldron, always alive with chatter and gossip and laughter, you will always be able to find a friendly face here. 

Hobbling up to the bar where Tom is situated Ryder waits a few moments before grabbing his attention. “Morning Tom, anyway I could have a room till tomorrow?” He asks, voice slightly raised to be heard above the noise of the pub. 

“Course you can lad” Tom says while rummaging under the bar to grab you a key, “Room 6 for one night, that’ll be 10 sickles.” Passing you the key, Tom waits patiently for you to pass him the money. Rummaging through his jean pockets, Ryder manages to come up with just enough to cover the room. Passing Tom the money Ryder takes the keep and starts towards the stairs at a slow pace, dragging his trunk behind him. Half way up the first set of stairs, a slightly portly gentleman, with bright red hair and freckles adorning his face asks Ryder if he can be off assistance. 

“Thank you sir, but I can manage.” Ryder politely tells the man at the bottom of the stairs/

“Nonsense, it’s clear that trunk is heavy and you look like you’re still in school, so I’m guessing you’re unable to perform magic freely yet. Let me help you, it’ll only take a minute.” Before Ryder could even reply the Red headed gentleman already had his wand out, and with a quick swish and flick his trunk was floating in the air.

Blushing red Ryder stammers out a thank you. “T-thank you Sir. You’re right I’m only a 6th year so I can’t perform magic outside of school yet.” 

Chuckling slightly amused, the kind red head shakes his head “Think nothing of it, I remember still being in school and unable to perform all I’d learnt during the holiday. Now with room is it?”

“It’s room 6 on the second floor.” Turning and finishing walking up the remainder of the first set of stairs, Ryder waits at the top to make sure the Wizard is following with his belongings. Reaching the second floor, the two Wizards, one looking nearly middle aged for someone with magic and one looking incredibly young make their way through the winding corridors -floor creaking under them- to the door with a wonky brass number 6 on it. 

“Thank you so much for your help sir, it is much appreciated.” Ryder kindly thanks while the other Wizard lowers the trunk onto the floor.

Dismissively waving his hand the portly gentleman replies “Think nothing of it, it costs nothing to be kind.” 

Giving a quick wave and smile to the kind stranger Ryder grips his trunk and opens the door with a creak. Dumping his things on the floor in the middle of the room, Ryder collapses onto the bed, exhausted and in pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blinking rapidly Ryder opens his eyes with a groan, the harsh light from the hanging bulb in the room momentarily blinding him. Sitting up with a wince he slowly looks around the room he rented for the night. The wonky bed he was currently laid on was situated In the right corner by the window, to the left of the bed on the opposite wall stood an old Chester draws that looked like they had been around for longer than the Inn itself, chipped off white paint covered the walls and a door that led to the shower next to the Chester draws, otherwise the room was completely bear. Checking the time on his old beaten up watch, Ryder noticed it was 9:30am. Startled Ryder realised he must of slept most of the afternoon and all through the night due to exhaustion and pain. Jumping up with a hiss of pain, Ryder opened his trunk to get some fresh clothes and his toiletries, trudging to the shower, silently praying that a hot shower would help ease some of his pain. Quickly hopping into the shower making sure to not glance at the cracked dirty mirror that was hanging above the sink, he does his morning routine, wash himself, dry himself off, get dressed, brush his teeth and hair. Walking back into his room Ryder puts his things away, grabs the handle of his trunk and lugs it downstairs for some breakfast, before flooing onto platform 9 and 3/4, stepping into the emerald green flames Ryder ready to start his 6th year at Hogwarts.

As always the platform was loud with the hustle and bustle of students meeting up with their friends and teary eyed parents making sure their children have everything and wishing them a good year. He could clearly recognise some of the students there by their distinctiveness, the Weasleys with their fiery red hair, the Malfoy's with there platinum blond hair that if he didn’t know better would swear was bleached. Keeping his head down and weaving through the crowd Ryder pulls himself and his belonging onto the scarlet red train and opening the door to the first empty compartment that he sees. Settling in for a very long journey, he takes a potions book out of his trunk and starts reading. Not even 20 minuets had passed before the compartment door was gently opened to reveal a shortish girl, with platinum blonde hair and a far away look in her eyes. Stepping into the compartment and sitting down, the blond smiles softly at Ryder, slightly tilting her head. “Hello Ry, do you know you’re covered in Wackspurts?” 

“Good morning Luna, how was your holiday?” Asks Ryder, smiling softly back ignoring the comment about Wackspurts. 

Smiling softly Luna replied “It was good, thank you. Me and daddy went in search of the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. How was your holiday?”

“I’m just glad to be back at Hogwarts. Did you get any closer to finding them this year?” Ryder asked, glossing over the question of how his holiday was. 

Rummaging through a small bag on her lap Luna pulled out a purple potion in a small bottle, passing it over she replied. “We got closer this time, next time I’m sure we will find them.” 

Raising and eyebrow in question and only receiving a pointed look in return Ryder downed the potion with a sigh as he felt the pain he was in lesson to a nearly unnoticeable level. Noticing the conversation was over when Luna pulled out an addition of The Quibbler and began reading it upside down, he grabbed his own book, curled up the best he could on the slightly uncomfortable train seat and started to read again. Getting lost in a particularly interesting potion theory about a potion that could help with brain damage he didn’t notice that they were almost as Hogwarts till the announcement came telling them to change into their school robes. Feeling slightly confused on how no one else came barging into the compartment Ryder looked over at Luna just to see her smirk as she gathered her uniform and left the compartment to go change. Shrugging off the unusual that was Luna, he got his Hogwarts uniform out and closed the blind of the compartment to change in peace. Slowly taking off his clothes Ryder took a quick look at his body; the bandage wrapped tightly around his chest, digging in and sure to leave a few bruises, the way his hip jutted out in such a feminine way, the bruises, healing cuts and welts scattered across his front and the knowledge that his back was worse caused a lump to form in his throat and a tear to escape his eye. Dressing quickly trying to forget the image of his body Ryder grabbed the clothes he had been previously wearing and threw them unneatly into his trunk. Walking out of the compartment and down the corridor to the door leading onto the platform. 

The chilled night air seemed to surround Ryder as he walked down the platform towards the carriages, sending a sad smile to the Thestrals he walked towards the last carriage that was left. Noticing who it was he let out a bit of a sigh at seeing Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. 

“I’m telling you Hermione there is something pulling the carriages, big skeletal horse things.” Ryder could hear Harry saying trying to convince his friend.

“Harry, the carriages are pulling themselves like always” Hermione said, exasperation clear in her voice.

Walking over to them Ryder couldn’t help but say something. “Actually Potter is right, there is something pulling the carriages. They’re called Thestrals and Potters description is rather apt. They look like skeletal horses with wings.”

“You can see them?” “Don’t be stupid” Both Harry and Hermione exclaimed at the same time. 

Blinking slightly at the sudden raise in volumes of their voices Ryder replied a bit short “Yes I can see them and I’m not being stupid, they’re real and sadly a lot of people can see them.”

Sticking her nose in the air Hermione said in a haughty voice “If a lot of people can see them then why can’t I?”

Turning to Harry with a quick ‘I’m sorry’ Ryder turned back to Hermione with a cold look in his eyes. “Only those who have seen death can see the Thestrals” and with those parting words Ryder turned around and climbed into the carriage. As if noticing his uneasy the Thestrals began the long trek up to the castle with but one passenger, leaving the two Gryffindors behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is complete yet just want to get it down here before I forget or it gets deleted

Walking into the Great Hall Ryder felt some of the tension leave his body, he was back at Hogwarts, he was back home. Going over to the Slytherin table he sat down gracefully with a small smile on his face, stealing glances around the hall while waiting for the sorting to start. Feeling eyes boring into his skull Ryder looks behind him where Granger was sending venomous looks his way. Determined to ignore the look he turns towards the great hall doors just as the first years start to trickle in, looking nervous, excited and scared all at once. Smiling bitterly Ryder remember his sorting as a tiny first year, looking around the Great Hall and seeing all the older students looking at him like he was a piece of meat. Okay that may be a bit of an exaggeration, but he was 11 and scared and nervous and that’s what it felt like. He remembers standing in a group with the other first years, waiting as Professor McGonagall slowly read off the names and his peers where sorted. “Hudson, Amy” the Professor called out, even back then he never felt connected to that name, tho it took a few years for him to figure out why. Snapping back to the present it took a couple of seconds before Ryder realised that the sorting had finished and the headmaster was just about to start his annual speech. 

“Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, I’m glad to see so many new faces and so many returning ones. I hope you all had a good summer, I’m sure you’re all- ” Professor Dumbledore was cut off rather abruptly by what can only be described as a toad in a pink dress.

“Hem hem headmaster, if I may.”

Not happy about being cut off during his speech the headmaster reply as politely as is able “Of course Delores.”

Walking round the head table and down the steps Madam Umbridge stood in front of the whole school, not a wrinkle on her pink dress. “I am Madam Umbridge, undersecretary for the minister of magic. The minister has decided that things at Hogwarts are out of control, so I have been sent here to fix these issues. I hope you all will cooperate with what the ministry are trying to accomplish here.” At those words the pink toad, which Ryder was determined to keep calling her, turned around and went back to her seat.

Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands and the welcoming feast appeared on the four house tables. For the first time in 6 years, every single student and staff member was quiet. No one said a word, no one dared to breath to loudly for fear of breaking the spell of quiet. Slowly whispers started and before anyone knew it the hall was filled with chatter, though still at quieter volume than the previous years. Looking up at the head table Ryder noticed that all of the professors looked tense and uncomfortable, Snape and Mcgonagall where as stiff as a board while eating their dinner. The pink toad sat in-between them, looking around the hall with a smug look on her face. Quickly the feast was over and the prefects escorted their houses to the common rooms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Entering the Slytherin common room was a big relief for Ryder, although he didn’t have many friends in his year let alone his house it was still better than roaming the halls. The common room was done in elegant green, black and silvers. Black leather couches sat infant of the fire that flickered away merrily, deep green curtains pulled back to reveal the depths of the black lake, critters swimming by takin no notice of what was going on within the room. A long hallway done in pale green with intricate silver details leading to the stairs for the common rooms, descending by year. As was tradition everyone wait for the head of house to arrive do the the introduction for the first years and introduce the prefects. The seventh year prefects walked to the front to start the introduction till Professor Snape arrived.

“Welcome first years and returning years, welcome to Slytherin. Most of you have probably heard the rumours of Slytherin over the years, the ‘bad house’, the ‘dark house, all witches and wizard that get sorted into that house end up evil.’ Well I am going to say this now, the things you have heard are untrue and unfounded. Yes we have had a few bad witches and wizards over the years, but so has every other house. Unfortunately prejudist still lives on and as such we are not well like within the school by certain people. It has gotten better over the years but there will always be people who believe that our house is evil. As such all first years will travel in groups of three or more, never and I repeat, never travel alone.” 

“Very well said Miss Selwyn.” Professor Snape said as he stepped out of the shadows and into the light of the common room. “Welcome to Slytherin house, as Miss Selwyn said we are not very well liked with the walls of this school, so we must stick together. That means presenting a united front outside of these walls, any arguments or issues you have with another Slytherin ceases to exist as soon as you step out of that door. You stick up for one another, you protect each other, you never let one of our own stand alone. Am I clear” A chorus of ‘yes sir’ came from every student in the room, even the first years. 

“Good. If something does happen to one of our own remember the most important rule of Slytherin” at this Snape got a very loud ‘don’t get caught’ from the second years up, with the upper years smirks visible on their faces. Not long after the head of Slytherin dismissed his house with a warning that lights out will be soon for all years. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
